The first Hunger Games
by wolfgirl-555
Summary: This is my first fanfic please R&R please please


Please R&R oh and I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!

I just cut the rope on the snare of the rabbit I just caught. I had to feed my family in some way. Living in District 12, the coal mining district, meant you were poor. When coal mining you work hard but get paid little. I wish I could live in District 1 where they are wealthy. I stuffed the rabbit in a bag that I made out of old cloth.

My mother was shocked to see the rabbit I brought home. "Martha Oldsworth," my mother yelled. "You could get caught and in trouble with the capital if you get caught in that forest." "I know mom," I said and walked off. She was worried about me but at least I put food on the table. I walked into my room, my room was perfectly clean and my bed was made. My mother must have visited my room. I stared at my bed wondering if this would be the last time I see it.

Tomorrow is the reaping of District 12. District 13's uprising failed and now there were only 12 districts. The capital thought it was be exciting to make children ages 12 to 18 to fight in this game that they call the Hunger Games as punishment and proof that the capital owns us. 24 children must enter and fight till their certain death until only 1 leaves. I was scared for what tomorrow might hold.

"Suppers ready!" my mom yelled from downstairs.

I ran down the stairs to see the rabbit meat cooked into rice and broth. It was very little rice and broth but any was better than none. The aroma filled the living room.

"Great for a last meal huh?" I said.

"Martha don't even think that," my mother yelled in protest. I just shrugged my shoulders and sat at the dining table and ate.

I didn't sleep well that night. I dreamt of someone caked in make-up in front of our mayors building pulling my name out of a bowl. I would sometimes wake up covered in sweat and panting. I finally decided to just get up and go for a walk. I was about to walk out my door when I noticed the place was covered with peacekeepers. "Oh this is going to be a long night," I said to myself.

I woke up and the sun was shining through my small window. My mom came through my door soon after.

"Time to get ready," she said while looking gloom. I knew today upset her." I laid you out some clothes by the wash basin." She then slowly walked off. I walked out of my room into the next room where the wash basin was to give myself a bath.

The water wasn't clear but it would have to do. I stepped into the basin which I could barely fit into. I washed my body and my hair the best I could. I climbed out of the basin and got dressed. My hair was in a blonde ponytail and I had on a cream colored dress. Dresses didn't really fit me or at least my personality. I was a thin but strong 16 year old. I was confident that if I got reaped into the games that I could make it pretty far into the games.

The horn blew, that meant that everyone is to go to the town square for the reaping in front of the mayors building. Mom was already gone so I had to walk alone. I made it to the line of peacekeepers for them to prick my finger and collect my name. The prick on my finger hurt but the burn soon died down. Getting ready to get in line I saw my friend Daisy. I ran up and hugged her in silence because we both knew whatever words we said nothing could take away our fear.

I grabbed her hand and held it as we stood there in a group. A woman in a bright orange dress with white and orange hair came to the podium. She had make-up caked onto her face and heels that had to be at least 5 inches long. It was horrible but that was how people from the capital dressed. "My name is Marybeth Waters and welcome to the Hunger Games," she said in her high pitched voice. "Since this is the first year let me explain the rules." "I will randomly select one male and one female to compete till their death in the very first annual hunger games. "Ladies first," she said.

She clinked her heels over to the glass bowl. She reached her hand in and shuffled the papers around. She picked one small paper out and walked back to her microphone. She opened the paper and cleared her throat.

"Martha Oldsworth," she said in her high pitch now annoying voice.

I couldn't breathe because my nightmares are true.


End file.
